


Hollywood this way comes

by LozisLaw



Category: South Park
Genre: Celebrities, Cheating, Depression, Drug Abuse, Fame, Hollywood, Internet Famous, M/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Money, Monogamy, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Porn, Rags to Riches, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Addiction, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shameless, Stars, Wealth, porn stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozisLaw/pseuds/LozisLaw
Summary: Being a popular internet star is fun and all. Celebrity filled parties, drugs, sex at the ready, and more money than people know what to do with. But fame is a two-faced bitch, because the more you take, the more famous you get, the more is taken from other parts of your life.So welcome to Hollywood! Land of opportunity, land of stars, land of depression, and land of cars.When Raven meets a fellow actor of his industry, they click and leap into an unorthodox situation without a thought of how to proceed without destroying everything. Redback is in for a wild ride...
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a crack au, but imagine if it happened? 
> 
> Ha, just read my trash already and see...
> 
> I'm taking this serial. Seriouslah serial!

Stan spent five minutes sitting in his car staring into space, taking gradual sips of his flask before he faced the horrors of real life outside the comfort of his vehicle. He’d kept this car, a now battered dark blue Toyota from high school that he couldn’t bear part with, because it was the thing that more literally led him here, what he’d left his childhood home in, and what he’d had as he experienced every pitfall since then. That was six years ago, and he’s definitely in a different place now. He thinks about what his main concerns in life were then. Mostly what the hell he was going to do with his life, since he chose not to attend college like all his classmates, he was more concerned with how he was going to pay for the take away dinner he planned to eat that night without blowing his savings for gas. South Park was obviously not the place to be working and reaping working money, as the only places hiring were the abattoir and grocery store. He wouldn’t survive on those hourly checks, he knew it. And butchering cows made him want to puke.

And now look where he is, drinking to get mildly buzzed on a tiny flask of Irish whiskey while he procrastinates his actual concerns. And they’re not really concerns anyway, it’s his livelihood now. Maybe back then he would be horrified. Maybe not though, because teenagers are a bunch of horny motherfuckers with no regrets. He feels like he never grew up, sometimes. Usually not on the job though. On the job he feels so grown up that he’s working with little kids. And that makes it a bit disturbing. It’s actually better not to think about it, which is why Stan sips from his flask before he leaves the car.

He’s in West Hollywood, where the large producer hotshots host their party mansions and live sets. Every second tacky mansion seems like it’s holding some kind of big celebrity party. Stan sometimes attends them, but he’s usually flanked down by a ‘respected’ name whose certainly under the influence of coke, and coaxes him into a threesome with their pretty arm candy barbie doll supermodel. And of course he accepts, because that’s his thing, his tagline, his career. The label would never have hired Stan and continued giving him his royalty checks if he didn’t pose for the personality of porn star at all public functions. Because that’s what he was; a porn star.

The current mansion when the director did not require actual sets to tape was where Stan was currently parked, delaying his attendance, knowing he’d be wanted any minute soon. But that was always the way, Stan always delayed, but he followed through and gave them what they knew him as. He wasn’t known as Stan on camera; his stage name was Raven, just for his black hair that made him stand out amongst other lesser stars. It was homage to his old girlfriend, or more accurately the goth kids from his hometown who dubbed him free from conformity by conforming to black. It gave off mystery anyways- and isn’t that what people wanted? Getting fucked by someone dark and brooding, not even knowing their last name. He’s read a few reviews on the label’s website saying this about him, but whatever.

Finally leaving his dented old piece of garbage, Stan made his way over to the big tacky mansion and bypassed the front in favour of entering through the back. It was a rookie mistake going through the front, and it let the directors know that you were not well versed in the area of porn production. The front was for the owner of the property, and onlookers who bribed the directors to watch scenes live. Stan thought it was a little sacrilegious, because they couldn’t very well jack it unless they were alone, not surrounded by yelling crew and cameras. And that’s what they were providing wasn’t it? Wank material? Noble profession, Ha! Noble Stan’s ass.

It was certainly noble the checks Stan received in his bank account, and truthfully made him enough to afford his own big tacky mansion to host coke parties he never has. He’s twenty four, and he can’t remember a single party he’s hosted in that eye sore ever since he signed the lease. Despite the multitude of high profile name he knows, both in and out of the porn industry, and the chunk of them he’s fucked or been fucked by. He usually wallows alone in the grand halls drinking expensive liquor he’d only dream about in high school, and waits for his producers to call him about another gig or party he has to attend for his image.

Stan sweeps through the overgrown plantation of a low lying species of palm to get through to the back entrance. The front mostly serves a neutral purpose of appearing like a real house, but once the back comes into view, you wouldn’t see anything but a movie set, essentially. There was a large in ground pool out further from the house, and still standing outdoor areas that serve well for a fresh background for varying sex scenes. As far as Stan knows, he’s not using them today. Sometimes his jobs are vague on description, but if they involve anything that needs to be prepared beforehand, they’ll let him know, or just hardcore enough to give him a heads up. Like, hey Raven! We just thought we’d let you know your partner tomorrow has a script involving stuffing an apple up your ass then making you eat it, so clean up! That’s never happened to him, but he has friends who’ve been on sets like that. His contract is specific in what he’s allowed to do anyway.

Stan walked towards the entry of the back, where the director was probably waiting inside to stuff him full of criticism for being late again, though at this point it’s his schtick. There was someone outside, the only person in the lavish area in sight. They were leaning against the wall next to the doors, smoking a cigarette and staring out. Stan approached, planning to just ignore them and get to work already. The man was staring at him now, and Stan tried not to stare back too obviously. He tended to get awkward before jobs, just as an irrational wave of nerves that hit him and passed just as easily.

‘’Hey.’’

The man spoke to him as Stan was at the entrance, about to walk in, and Stan stopped.

He blew out more smoke, and Stan noticed from over it the bright red onset of curly hair he had that stood out above everything. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket and jeans, along with doc martin boots that reminded Stan of the punk phase he had in eleventh grade. Nothing about this guy was punk, or goth, but his eyes were sharp and decisive, almost glowing green as he looked over Stan and remained neutral in his expression.

‘’You know what they’re doing in there right?’’ the man asked, giving Stan a once over as if to warn him it was not for young eyes. As if Stan was some innocent flower.

‘’Yeah,’’ Stan said, glancing at the door. He could see some of the sets lined up from here.

‘’Are you part of the camera crew?’’ the man asked, taking another drag and watching Stan from over his cigarette. Stan was tempted to lie, but he wasn’t ashamed of his career or anything, just intimidated by this guy and his stare and indifferent attitude, like he was completely chill about the fact that he was hanging out in the back the mansion of a rich man shooting a porno.

‘’No,’’ Stan answered.

‘’Are you sure?’’ the man asked, raising his eyebrows. Mocking him.

‘’No. I’m an actor,’’ Stan said, an extremely mild term for it anyway. He usually scoffed at terms like that, because it’s what the rookies called themselves to retain some respect for their name that would be instantly lost as soon as they were put on camera and put into depraved sexual acts. The man stared with his apathetic expression and blew out more smoke.

‘’This your first time on one of these sets?’’ he asked. Stan raised his eyebrows, annoyed. He’d been working in this industry for nearly six years, and he knew what he was doing.

‘’Why would you assume that?’’ Stan asked as indifferently as he could muster, getting annoyed at the guy’s now condescending eyes, looking him over.

‘’Honey, only newbies call themselves ‘actors’. Give yourself a year or two and you’ll be brave enough to call yourself a porn star in front of people.’’

‘’I’m not a newbie, okay? And who even are you?’’ Stan asked, perhaps bitchily. The man laughed, removed the cigarette dangling from his lips.

‘’Call me Red,’’ he said.

Red?

‘’Is that a real name?’’ Stan asked, sceptical.

‘’Of course not, what kind of sick person would name their child that? It’s a stage name darling,’’ Red said. Stage name. Stan made the connection quickly.

‘’You- you’re like me? You’re in the industry?’’ Stan asked, a little bewildered. This man gave off no signs of being involved in porn, at all.

‘’I’m from Studio sixty-nine, over here on a contract. And I’m guessing you’re Raven,’’ Red said.

‘’You know me?’’ Stan asked, a little nervous. Stan has basically no privacy as Raven, and anyone who was curious enough could go to his label’s website as see everything that he sold alongside his soul on display for viewing pleasure.

‘’I’d have thought you’d know me actually. Since I’m the one you’re playing with today,’’ Red said. He took another drag and stomped out the butt of the cigarette on the ground as Stan comprehended what he said.

‘’Oh. _Oh!_ Right, of course. Hi, sorry,’’ Stan shook Red’s hand, who smirked at him. It was kind of weird, introducing yourself to someone you knew in approximately ten minutes would be balls deep inside. But Stan had been doing it all this time, so he ignored the weirdness as usual.

‘’Raven’s not your real name either is it?’’ Red guessed, crossing his arms across his chest in a casual gesture.

‘’I’ve heard of people with this name before. But no, it’s not,’’ Stan said.

‘’So you’re not just starting out? You seem a bit out of the experience is all,’’ Red said. Stan shook his head.

‘’That’s just how I am. You look like you’re waiting for your fast food order to arrive,’’ Stan said, and Red laughed.

‘’I’ve been doing this for seven years, I’m just used to it now. You wouldn’t believe the kind of sets they had us on when I was seventeen, these mansions digs are an upgrade’’ Red said, gesturing to the large grand building he was leaning on.

‘’You’ve been doing this since you were seventeen?’’ Stan asked in surprise, mostly because he was eighteen and a half when he started out himself. The young ones were the prime targets in the industry, Stan found as it was at his age that sites wanted him like a golden nugget going to auction. It had been overwhelming, but he had to learn early to not let the fame to get to him. He had a friend that happened to, and he OD’d in a celebrity bathroom a year later.

‘’Yep. I was real popular on niche sites back then. You’ll know soon enough. The director is waiting for us,’’ Red said, nodding his head to inside.

‘’Right. I guess we should go. Unless you’re gonna smoke another one of those,’’ Stan said, gesturing with his boot the cigarette butt Red left on the ground. Generally, Stan was not a smoker, but put up with others doing it, because this was fucking Hollywood, and everyone smoked.

‘’Nope, I was just waiting up for you. I like to say hi first, to make it easier on you rookies,’’ Red said, leaning off the wall and moving to the door.

‘’Fuck you, I’ve been doing this nearly six years,’’ Stan said, annoyed. Red looked back over his shoulder, smirking again as he opened the door for them both.

‘’Sure, hun.’’

Stan scowled as he followed behind Red inside, wondering how the actual performance would go, given their obvious lack of connection already.

Red walked inside and immediately led Stan through the large house to the dressing rooms, though Stan knew where they were, and was just following Red. Just to make him feel momentarily superior, maybe.

Stan’s met a lot of people through sets and shooting videos, but he’d say none of them captured his attention quite like Red, even though he was a condescending asshole just before. Stan’s met a lot of them, up and coming stars who suddenly think they’re hot shit for rise in fame for five minutes, and he mostly tunes them out, but this one seemed on more teasing him than actually being superior. He was laughing the whole time in his eyes, Stan noticed. It was kind of hard to miss.

And to think, once Stan got into his own empty dressing room, that he’d be having sex with this guy not even knowing his proper name, and would somehow make it look believable. He didn’t really have a problem with that part, it came naturally to act like you knew a person on screen even if you’ve never met. Stan shook it out of his system and went to the mirror, taking stock of the brandy bottles lined up along it for their special treatment. He considered having a glass beforehand, and decided against it, needing his wits about him for the job. He promised himself he could have one after. After he put on a show with Red.

There were costumes and special outfits lined up on racks, but the director didn’t indicate this performance would have plot like some of his other jobs, so Stan just undressed down to stark nakedness and put a long white dressing robe that went down to his ankles. This also demanded actors have no preservations with nakedness around other actors or the crew on filming, and that was something he had to learn as he went. Stan started doing porn when he was eighteen, struggling to find work as an artist of sorts and continuing to live on tiny payments from bars and gigs that barely afforded him a cardboard box from a homeless man. He was gonna have to go back home to his parents, look them in the eyes and see how disappointed they were in him for ditching college and failing as a musician. He’d moved all the way from Colorado to California, in hopes of making it in the hotspot for people like him wanting to be somebody. And then, when all hope seemed lost, out came a miraculous offer from a new friend, his first job, and six years later, here he is pulling in a six figure income and only growing in fame.

Indeed, in some ways he was at the top, making more money than he could’ve imagined back then, in the meantime acting professional on sets with camera guys hurrying around like worker ants around him. And his parents don’t know about any of it, they think he’s barely made his living in Hollywood, and he plans to keep it that way. His mother would die if she knew who he was. But he was this person now, nothing else, and he embraced it as he loitered in the filming area waiting for direction.

‘’Raven, there you are!’’ the director called, approaching Stan; Mr Denzel. Or Bert. Stan calls him Zel, and it’s stuck. He was a short skinny man, with a hipster moustache like the monopoly man and a long scraggly beard. It was a peculiar mix for a man shooting porn, but Stan had a bit of a stereotype in his head when they first met. He’d been thinking of the director in the movie Orgasmo, fat and selfish and slightly disgusting in his interest filming this shit. Zel wasn’t anything like that, had a surprisingly soft spoken voice, but he was strong willed, and commanded everyone like a well-tuned ship, and he was Stan’s favourite director so far in his career.

‘’Hey, sorry I’m late,’’ Stan apologised, though he wasn’t that sorry.

‘’Yeah, well, when does that change? We’ve got your script here, you know the drill, I’d discuss it with Red anyway to get on the same page,’’ Zel said, handing Stan a slip of paper with his guides for the shooting. ‘’We’re on in twenty,’’ he said, and walked away with a fast paced canter to discuss lighting with the crew.

Stan watched after him, then stared down at his paper. The filming wouldn’t have a plot, like he’d assumed, and would take place on the floor of comfortable sheets and pillows draped out in the scene, resembling Arabian style lounging. It looked comfortable, and functional for the cameras to get good shots of them during the process. Usually they only did it once, preferring to save time by getting it down perfect first go, but sometimes rookies messed up or overdid lines, moaned in a way that was way too fake to believe, and they had to reshoot. The problem with this was that the stars couldn’t immediately be hard after a failed shoot. It took time, and sometimes crews had to wait a good few hours for the actors to be ready again and deliver properly. Especially with the older stars, some veterans of the business had been doing it a good twenty or so years, and they no longer had the metabolism of a horny teenager. The porn industry was a huge supporter of Viagra, to say the least.

Stan read the script, dubbing it a typical homey situation. In that sense, he meant it would be a mostly straight and narrow path of missionary, doggy style, and a blow job to finish. But it was called this because their actions were supposed to represent a stable relationship, as though they were in the mindset of happy newlyweds, as compared to a random fuck with a delivery driver. The attitudes they inhabited were important, as viewers got an impression from their moods. Rough fucking with filthy talk usually represented dubious consent or lack of respect, whereas sweet moaning and whispering praises represented love and longing. It was subtle, but it made all the difference to viewership. This part of the industry actually really fascinated Stan, and he wondered sometimes if he could go into the technical side at some point. He did like his job though, and to be perfectly frank, his career nulled all need of outside sexual release and relationships too. The last relationship Stan had was in high school, before his move and career advancement. And it’s near impossible to be in a relationship with a porn star, everyone who knows anything knows that, including Stan’s friends who are porn stars themselves. And Stan of course.

Stan was skimming over the scrip again on the side where chairs for the actors sat, when he looked up to see Red taking at seat beside him, no longer wearing his boots and jacket, now gone with the exception of an identical white robe that covered him, crossing his legs and turning to Stan.

‘’Right, so Raven. I had some ideas about our delivery I want to confirm with you. I was thinking of starting with the missionary, to get warmed up, and playing it safe of course. Then we’d either alternate between the blow job or doggystyle, kissing in between each position to smooth it all out. Unless of course you’re one of the actors who don’t like that finish and prefer the purely physical, in which case we’ll do something else. Licking up the body for example, whatever gets your dick wet. And that would leave during the progression of each one being able to speak some of the lines the director left for us as cues. As though, when I say; baby fuck me harder, you’d respond with; c’mon you can take it, take my dick, and so on,’’ Red explained.

Stan stared at him, as Red remained impassive and waiting for Stan’s opinion on the matter.

‘’I’ve never planned a sex scene out so elaborately like that,’’ Stan remarked. Red raised his eyebrows at him.

‘’That’s all I ever do, in my head anyway,’’ Red said, looking surprised. ‘’What do you do then?’’

‘’Um, I get what the director wants to include, and I kind of just go along with that in mind. It makes for a better flow, and looks more realistic,’’ Stan said. Red narrowed his eyes.

‘’Are you saying that my way would not work to looking realistic as a final product?’’ Red asked, a hint threateningly.

‘’It’s been proven, I can give you five different people who’ve failed that way. I’d love to see you do the same and prove me right,’’ Stan said, stepping up to match Red’s annoyance. What was with this guy?

‘’Go online and find me and my viewership will prove your ignorant ass wrong,’’ Red said.

‘’Why would I do that just to add to your fame? Prove me wrong right now,’’ Stan challenged, sick of his attitude. Red stared angrily, and stood up.

‘’C’mon then _Raven_. Prove yourself,’’ Red said, holding his hips and keeping his determined glare on Stan. Stan kept his face stony and followed Red up and walked back to the scene set, where the camera crew was waiting on point now for them.

Red went to the director where he sat reading through paperwork, Stan trailing behind and trying not to scowl too obviously.

‘’Red and Raven. We’re all ready for you guys, just start off and get comfortable, you know what to do,’’ Zel said, looking up from his paper and raising his eyebrows, assumedly at Red’s annoyed face. ‘’Is there a problem?’’

‘’No,’’ Red said severely. ‘’We’re ready to go.’’

Zel glanced at Stan, who shook his head at Red’s pissy dramatics. Zel turned back to his papers and made an indiscreet sound, shaking his head. ‘’Alright then, guys. If you say so. The crew’s ready when you are.’’

Red made a huffing noise in his throat, and spun away from Stan and Zel, walking away and giving Stan a sharp narrowing look as he passed.

‘’Jesus, what’s with this guy?’’ Stan said to Zel when Red stomped off.

‘’All you stars are dramatic primadonnas, I’ve seen it a million times. But Red gets the job done damn well, we’re lucky to have him working here,’’ Zel said, frowning. Stan wasn’t eager to be complimenting the guy after meeting his apparent personality and exacting work ethic that just sounded forced. He hoped Zel could pull of good enough editing.

‘’We’ll see, I guess,’’ Stan said, leaving Zel’s side to prepare.

He removed his robe before entering the scene, entering the adorned flat area stark naked, and ignoring the chill of the room. This part was always slightly awkward, walking around completely free of clothes while professionals watched and recorded with movie quality cameras. He usually tuned them out during the play, finding concentrating easier to deal with the reality of the situation, but truthfully over time they just blended into the surroundings as simply as wall art.

He was in the centre of the set space as Red entered back on set, also completely naked. Stan couldn’t help stare, because although Stan had a defined chest for his work, Red was just very lithe and energetic looking. You couldn’t deny he looked camera ready, especially his ass, which was like the money shot in this industry. He still glared at Stan as he took his place beside him, no hint of embarrassment on his face for his position. It was respectable.

‘’Have you been tested?’’ Red icily asked.

‘’Are you kidding me?’’ Stan asked. Typically a very important question, but in their industry, it was essential, and they had to be tested every fourteen days as part of their contract. Red would have known this, and asking was just plan dickish. Red raised an eyebrow at him.

‘’I’m sure it’s no surprise that I question your methods. Maybe you thought diseases couldn’t catch you while you were at it,’’ Red said. Stan glared.

‘’Are you gonna be a bitch about that forever? I’m sorry I don’t agree with you, but there’s certain times you’ve just got to get over it,’’ Stan said.

‘’Let’s just get this over with,’’ Red huffed.

‘’Do you need preparation?’’ Stan asked, watching as Red slid to the ground and started stroking himself.

‘’Unlike some people, I can do shit myself, thanks,’’ Red replied.

‘’Jesus, I’m just trying to help,’’ Stan said. So it was obvious they did not work smoothly together so far. It’s happened before between actors, but they had to soldier through despite lack of connection. Or Red was just being a know it all bitch.

‘’Help by doing your job and fuck me already,’’ Red said. Stan followed him and started himself off, getting himself from half to full mast, watching as Red did the same. This was arguably the most important part, the initial introductions that the audience would be subjected to. It was usual lack lustre for Stan, who found the actions mechanic. So he didn’t hesitate to drop the coldness while on camera, pulling Red forward and kissing him. Red reacted equally, licking his lips open expertly and putting on his own sheen that his character adopted. It felt mechanic, no more than working up to a big action scene, but it made them better and looked less forced on screen. Red softly moaned with nuance, sliding his hands down Stan’s hips and tugging him back. Stan followed his movements, dropping himself down to Red, moving down to mouthing his neck to let Red get good overhead views of his pleasure as Stan pushed himself in. The sounds coming out of Red’s mouth were certainly porn worthy, and he had to remember that for himself as he leaned off and let Red latch his legs around him lewdly.

The real camera action began as he began thrusting, using techniques he perfected to last longer. Sometimes with people it was almost too easy to last, he just wasn’t attracted to them, but sometimes early in his career he came way too early. He didn’t expect that to be a problem this time until he realised- wow. Red was really good at this. No wonder he was popular. He flicked his hips up in fluid motions as Stan pounded him, crying out at certain points and clenching hard that felt too good and natural to be put on. He put his hands through his hair at certain points, tugging hard on his signature curls as his flushed face panted out.

Stan went on for a while like that, alternating speeds that caused the best reactions from Red that the director encouraged, tweaking Red’s nipples at certain points, his own, little side projects. It was only when Red came all over Stan’s stomach with a cry, which came as a surprise to Stan, that Stan had to tighten his jaw to last himself when he felt Red’s ass tighten in a particularly cloying way. Red looked surprised himself for a lightning split second, but it was quickly masked by flushed pleasure again. Stan sometimes finished with a flourish, and it felt like one of those times, so he grabbed Red’s curls and pulled his head up, keeping the rest of him down, and pulled out, aiming into Red’s open panting mouth. He came then, shooting into his mouth as Red lapped it up and swallowed hungrily, getting it slopping down his chin and around his lips in a shine.

They barely had time to breathe, because they had two more planned positions in the shoot, but Stan leaned over Red and licked up his come from his chin like a dog in slow strokes, tasting himself and swallowing it before kissing Red again.

And soon enough Red was pushing Stan back onto his knees and dropping down to lap up his dick into his mouth, rapidly making it hard again as Stan held Red’s hair in a tight grip. Red sucked him with experienced grace and skill, licking up his base while staring at him, keeping his sharp green eyes trained with a sudden huge innocent warmth. Stan could tell it was an act, but he was pulling it off so well, and no doubt there were cameras getting this good stuff. Stan kept his eyes on him, until the unblinking stare of Red was too much for him, so he gripped his hair tighter and closed his eyes moaning up at the ceiling. He kept going until Stan couldn’t, and he pulled Red off in the middle of his mouth choked full of dick and both balls. Stan kissed him again hungrily, sucking the precome openly from Red’s sticking out tongue, then quickly flipped him over, on his hands and knees. He still couldn’t believe himself, this lack of being able to last as long as usual. He was barely surviving here, Red was too good at his job, way _way_ too good.

And now here he was, pushing his ass back, whimpering begs out into the air to Stan, already moving his hips around like an imaginary dick was stimulating him.

‘’Please, _Raven._ Please, fuck me. Give me that big cock, make me take it,’’ Red moaned out, sounding sincere for a second. Stan crawled to him, breathless, and lined himself up again, holding himself back when that tight heat made it harder to maintain composure. He then pulled Red’s legs around him again, and got up on his wobbly legs, making Red have to support himself on his hands. This gave Stan the final upper hand he needed, and a good view for the cameras, who Stan completely forgot about for a minute until Red said that monologue. The angle provided Stan the hard fucking he needed to give, making Red shout in wibbly pleasure every thrust.

When he could no longer hold back, Stan pulled out again and came all over Red’s ass cheeks and back, sliding down him. When he felt that Red was still hard, he grabbed his dick and pumped it until he was coming in Stan’s hand, and Stan brought his hand back to his mouth and sloppily licked it all up, still holding him on his hands.

Red was still moving his hips when the director yelled cut, and Stan finally released him, letting his legs drop back down to the ground. Stan was still panting, and plonked his ass to the ground, barely hearing that the director gave their cut no criticisms so far, and called his team to move to editing. Red turned around, red in the face and glistening from the come on his face. He sounded breathless too, and sat down beside Stan to regain it.

‘’So you improvised,’’ Red said after a while of breathing heavily and cooling down.

‘’Is that wrong?’’ Stan asked, wondering if they would resume the earlier bitterness. Red shook his head.

‘’I think it worked in your case, it surprised me, and that worked for effect,’’ Red said.

‘’Good,’’ Stan responded, lacking anything wiser to say. Red was still pink, in his chest and shoulders too, but he didn’t look embarrassed at all. Stan usually wasn’t either, and he wasn’t here, but sometimes felt like he should be. Red saved him from wondering, muttering about needing to change and have a cigarette. Stan followed him up, donning their robes again and going back to the dressing rooms.

He was back in his clothes in the dressing room, sitting down while he poured himself some of the brandy he promised himself. He thought about Red, and was honestly deeply impressed by his professionalism. His seven years obviously showed off, now able to fake decency after appearing to hate them right before camera. The problem with the role as the bottom in the industry was that he was the face of the shot, the money bag, and Stan was the one giving him that money shot look. So he had to work harder delivering lines, with certain people. Stan wasn’t very fond of delivering the dirty talk, because it contradicted Raven’s dark mysterious character, who didn’t speak much at all. He was proud of himself for coming up with that in the extensions of what it meant for every partner he had. He felt a little bad about putting that work on Red. But then again, Red was an asshole, so whatever. This would probably be the last time they shoot together anyway.

Stan was sipping from his glass of brandy when a knock came to the dressing room door, disturbing him out of his thoughts.

‘’Yes?’’ Stan answered. The door opened, and Red walked in, now back in his jacket and punk boots, and smoking again.

‘’Does Zel know you’re smoking in the house?’’ Stan asked. Red stared, then snorted.

‘’I don’t give a fuck. _Zel_ is currently kissing my label’s ass, so he’s lucky they let him have me,’’ Red said, taking a seat on the ottoman on the wall, blowing out more smoke into the room. Stan stared at him, wondering what he was doing here. Just as he was about to ask, thinking Red was going to chastise him again, Red spoke up.

‘’You were pretty good back there,’’ Red said.

Stan waited for the insult.

‘’Seriously? You don’t have a retort?’’ Stan asked when none came. Red raised his shoulders in a shrug.

‘’I’m a grumpy bitch half the time, but I give credit where it’s due. You did well, you managed to surprise me off my game, so I thought I’d compliment you. I can believe you now when you say you’ve been doing this for a while,’’ Red said modestly.

Stan was shocked.

‘’Well, thanks,’’ Stan said, taken off guard. ‘’You worked the camera pretty well yourself.’’

Red sniffed a laugh, ‘’thanks dude. But if I had to critique I’d say you let me take over the show more than my due. If that’s an act of chivalry, don’t expect it back any time soon, I’ll roll with that bitch into my grave.’’

‘’It’s not- I wasn’t being kind or anything. It’s just my character; Raven. Dark, broody and mysterious. I’m more of a walker than a talker you know?’’

Red nodded, ‘’That’s pretty hot. I think viewers would dig that. Like getting fucked by Darth Vader, but when he was handsome.’’

‘’Anakin was blonde,’’ Stan pointed out.

‘’In this case he’d be hot and cloaked in black. We should do that actually, that’d make the nerdy teenagers’ dicks wet. I imagine myself dying for something like that when I was that age.’’

‘’You could talk to the boss if you like, I’m not the head creative department,’’ Stan said.

‘’That script today was kind of dry and boring though. I’m glad you added that stuff, because unless we somehow pulled out an absolutely orgasmic event in missionary, I doubt the film would be anything for the history books.’’

‘’As I said, I just flow into it and see what happens. Usually I last longer, so take that as a credit to yourself,’’ Stan said, hoisting his brandy glass. Red grinned.

‘’I have that effect, making confident boys lose their shit.’’

‘’What’s the craziest thing you’ve done? Apparently you’ve been working this for seven years, you would had to see some stuff,’’ Stan said, hoping Red wouldn’t be offended by him asking. Red laughed.

‘’Well, fuck. How do like a gangbang from men twice your age while you’re tied up?’’ Red asked, wagging his eyebrows.

‘’Holy shit, how old were you?’’ Stan asked, amazed. Red shrugged, smoking out.

‘’I was like, nineteen when that happened. I was one of the most popular twinks for older men at that point in my life, it kind of worked as a career tipping point for me, in terms that I now get to choose who bangs me. I chose you cos you look my age. And you’re pretty hot,’’ Red added, grinning. Stan smiled, tipped his glass to him before drinking. ‘’And what the worst you’ve done, _Raven?’’_

Stan smirked at his mocking of his name, and thought about what could compete with Red’s experience.

‘’There was this one time I was tag teamed in a spit roast where I was the passive, and both cocks were over ten inches and wielded by mature women in their fifties- who used strap ons.’’

Red stared at him, and barked out a laugh when Stan didn’t falter. ‘’You’re no newbie huh?’’ Red laughed. Stan grinned, glad he told him when Red’s solemn face had broken into a beaming grin.

‘’So how long are you over in _Bang!Studios_?’’ Stan asked, affecting his voice for its dumb name. Red laughed.

‘’I’ve got this job, and another two in a week, then I’m back with my own label,’’ Red said. ‘’They’re paying me thirty grand for it,’’ he added.

‘’Damn. Is that all a fuck with me is worth?’’ Stan asked, mostly joking.

‘’Less apparently, since you’re being shared with two others on Thursday,’’ Red joked.

‘’So you’re really famous enough to ask that?’’ Stan asked, wondering if Red was a bigger deal than Stan made out at first.

‘’Well, they made it five people at first, but I shot the deal down. Then they raised the price from twenty grand, then I agreed on three.’’

‘’That’s pretty impressive,’’ Stan said.

‘’Jews are amazing at bartering, apparently,’’ Red said.

‘’You’re Jewish?’’ Stan asked, bewildered. Red did not strike him that way, though wait. He had been circumcised, Stan failed to notice at the time.

‘’Not really, not anymore. My parents raised me Jewish, at least,’’ Red said, staring out with a vacant look for a few seconds, then taking another drag, looking down. Stan thought to leave the subject alone, sensing it would not be pretty.

‘’So what are your plans now?’’ Stan asked, changing the subject. Red shrugged, blowing out a line.

‘’As for today, I’m gonna get something to eat, and I’ll probably sleep for the rest of the day unless I’m asked to attend a function last minute,’’ Red said, bouncing his foot where he crossed his legs.

‘’Do they make you attend them often?’’ Stan asked, taking another sip. He was pleasantly surprised Red was being decent now, and wondered what was off before. Something about trust in experience. Stupid shit anyway.

‘’I don’t mind the parties, I get to see these pillared figures of society and adorned celebrities get wasted enough to lose their dignity and seduce me into having sex with them. Do you get that? It’s the funniest thing afterwards, they get so embarrassed it happened that they pay me off and offer stuff from their mansions to keep me quiet and not tip off the media that they’re really skeezebags who sleep with porn stars, it’s golden.’’

‘’I’ve had to do that too,’’ Stan laughed.

‘’We should go together sometime and double team it. Wouldn’t that be hilarious, so embarrassing for them,’’ Red said, snorting.

‘’So you don’t actually hate me? You’d go to a celebrity do with Raven?’’ Stan asked.

‘’I resented you at first, but I think you proved yourself. You’re certainly better than some others I’ve worked with. I mean, what is with that horrible overacting? It’s so humiliating, especially when you’re not even the bottom.’’

‘’This one girl I worked with once, she was going off before I even entered her, moaning like _oh c’mon, make me come, it’s so hot,_ fuck. I was like; bitch I haven’t done anything, calm the fuck down,’’ Stan said. Red laughed, hitting the ottoman with his fist.

‘’I know! Oh my god, some of those rookies, I swear to god what is this industry becoming?’’ Red laughed.

‘’Nothing good, but when was it?’’ Stan said.

‘’Too true. I honestly never would have pinned you as the same as me. You just look so sweet and innocent,’’ Red said. Stan guffawed.

‘’What about me is innocent?’’ Stan thought he looked more like a dark batmanesque figure that fucked menacingly and left without notice or caution in the wind.

‘’Your face, mostly,’’ Red said. Stan raised his eyebrows.

‘’My face?’’

‘’You’ve got kind eyes, it’s nice,’’ Red smiled. Stan smiled back, though he was more confused, though flattered. He’s received a lot of comments in his life, a lot of praise, but no one had ever complimented his eyes. They’re his mother’s.

‘’Thank you,’’ Stan said. ‘’I like yours too,’’ he said, feeling like he should volley some praise back, feeling strange that this man who priorly criticised his methods, was now complimenting him modestly. It was baffling, but he wasn’t about to get on Red’s bad side again. His eyes were nice too, sharp and green, scanning everything decisively and quick witted.

Red snorted, but he smiled back at Stan genuinely. His hands were fidgeting with the second empty glass on the mirror stand. Stan thought maybe he should offer him a drink, but Red didn’t seem interested.

‘’Have you ever been to the Crimson Bistro?’’ Red asked. Stan knew the place, an expensive restaurant in the hub of the city, cited as one of the best in West Hollywood. Unsurprisingly, it was exorbitantly priced, and not that Stan couldn’t afford it, he didn’t usually like eating out.

‘’I’ve been there once or twice, but I don’t go out often,’’ Stan admitted, shrugging.

‘’Would you baulk at my offer to go to an insanely priced lunch together?’’ Red asked. Stan raised his eyebrows, and Red waited with an apathetic expression.

‘’Fuck,’’ Stan didn’t know why that idea sounded really appealing, ‘’Yes, let’s go.’’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken an abominably long time, and I'm so sorry.
> 
> (I doubt I'll get better though)

Stan had never set foot in the Crimson Bistro. The ridiculous amount of money the label paid him, was never enough to encourage him to conform to every single rich person in Hollywood. He’d never gotten out of that high school rut where he wouldn’t find anything so as satisfying as fast food. He still ate it whenever he could, and it would certainly show if he didn’t participate in specialised training sessions every third day to retain his muscular physique. It had been suggested by the label when they noticed him ordering fast food in nearly every meal they didn’t cater in the filming sets. So Crimson Bistro was certainly a new atmosphere he still felt too redneck to afford and belong in such a lavish place. Red seemed like he owned the place and had been a customer for years, the way he held himself and radiated confidence when they walked into the place after driving down from the studio mansion.

It wasn’t so odd or out of place, actors and performers got together and hung out after the job all the time. Stan just felt slightly awkward anyway, but he was pretty sure that was Red’s fault. He chose to blame him, but he also forgave him. It was unusual, typically he didn’t like someone back who was a major dick.

Stan trailed behind Red as he requested a table, and was met with doting efficiency by the waiter staff to get his request done. They ended up getting one of the best seats in the place, plush and expensive looking, not Stan’s taste at all. But he’d happily eat in his ratty old car, so what did he know.

‘’You’ve been here before?’’ Stan asked Red as they sat down, facing opposite each other on a smaller two seat table.

‘’Sure,’’ Red shrugged, picking up a menu. ‘’What better way to validate success to everyone else by dining at the most pompous ass factory in town.’’

‘’You think this place is overdone?’’ Stan asked, looking around. There was golden chandeliers hanging from above, which marked all kinds of fancy from Stan’s cheap mind. Red laughed.

‘’Totally it is. But what can you do? All the celebrities come here. Except you, I guess,’’ Red grinned.

‘’I’m flattered you even bothered to call me a celebrity,’’ Stan said, mostly joking. He wouldn’t put it above Red to think of him as a lower adversary, which maybe he still did.

‘’You’re more popular than I cared to say earlier, but give me a break dude. If I’m not an asshole, what kind of operation is everyone in Hollywood running? I had no idea what you’d be like, so if I was nice to you, you could’ve turned on me and take advantage- see my dilemma?’’

‘’I suppose,’’ Stan said, picking up his own menu, not really wanting to go into the topic of all the other assholes of the industry- no pun intended. The menu didn’t have prices on it- typical. It didn’t matter for those who had buckets to spend, but it was unnerving to not know how much he would be paying for a meal that would barely be worth it’s price. There were fancy French foods like cooked octopus named something he couldn’t pronounce, or barely spell. Ridiculous dishes like that seemed to be the only options here, so Stan was relieved when they were at least gourmet burgers. Even if they were on brioche buns, they were close enough to real food he could remotely recognise.

‘’So how long have you been doing porn?’’ Red asked callously from behind his menu. Five years ago, he would have sputtered nervously if anyone ever asked him that, but Red didn’t even seem like he cared what the answer was, let alone if the question was insensitive or anything.

‘’Uh, six years. Started when I was 19,’’ Stan said, grabbing for the water on the table in the crystal glasses and gulping it down. He knew Red was looking at him now, and it was making him nervous, slightly accused. Maybe it was just his stare, which was sharp and decisive on its own.

‘’Really?’’ Red asked.

‘’Um, pretty sure,’’ Stan laughed nervously. Red made a noise, and looked back down at his menu when Stan finally met his gaze.

‘’If I had known you’ve been in it nearly as long as me, I would have been such a prize dickhead earlier,’’ Red spoke up, not looking at him. He frowned into his menu. ‘’I called you a rookie…Sorry.’’

If Red had surprised him today, this moment was the most surprising. Stan was left feeling baffled by him. He had a feeling it wouldn’t go away for a long time yet, because he felt sure that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw Red.

‘’Well, thanks,’’ Stan said when they were silent for too long.

‘’I’d just get pissed off if someone didn’t respect how many years I’ve been in the game. I’m sure it pissed you off,‘’ Red said. Stan made a noise of agreement, though annoyed was a better word.

‘’It’s starting to bug me that I don’t even know your real name, usually I don’t even care,’’ Red eventually said, sighing and putting his menu down. Stan was actually thinking the same. Calling him Red for his hair, just felt like calling a Chinese person Asia face. He wasn’t that comfortable with it, even if Red came up with it himself.

‘’Well, it’s Stan- Marsh, if you care about that part,’’ Stan joked, feeling awkward, but when wasn’t that fucking true?

Red stared at him, narrowing his eyes. ‘’Hmm, I can see that, you do look like a Stan.’’

‘’Oh fuck off,’’ Stan laughed, getting a grin out him in response.

‘’If you don’t hate me so much already that you’ll betray me by leaking my real name, it’s Kyle.’’

Stan wasn’t expecting him to actually give his name up so willingly, so he was left a little dumbstruck, looking him over and thinking unironically- _yeah, he looks like a Kyle._

‘’Well nice to meet you Kyle,’’ Stan smiled.

‘’Half an hour ago you’d probably sooner flip me off,’’ Kyle laughed.

‘’C’mon man, I know like, we’re bitchy at first, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna be friends,’’ Stan said.

‘’You’d be friends with a notorious porn star?’’ Kyle asked sceptically.

‘’My best friend is a porn star, so yes?’’ Stan said, referring to Kenny. He was part of a niche market, but the guy stacked up some considerable press. Small apples, to Kyle likely, but still impressive of someone his age. Stan realised he should actually check out how popular Kyle was before he kept making assumptions about him.

‘’I don’t really have friends. In the end all they do is want shit from you, and I’m selfish with my earnings,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Did you come from California? Or did you move here or something?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Um, I moved here when I was seventeen from New Jersey, hi-‘’ Kyle referred to the waiter suddenly standing before them.

‘’Are you gentlemen ready to order?’’

‘’Yes, thanks. Wait- Stan, do you know what you want?’’ Kyle asked, turning to him. Stan nodded. ‘’Okay, I’ll get the number 5 special, with the tequila sunrise,’’ Stan perked up at the mention of alcohol so early in the day. Which was his kind of habit. ‘’And make sure it’s extra toasted. What do you want Stan?’’

‘’Um, I’ll get the gourmet cheeseburger thing-‘’

‘’The wagyu beef on brioche,’’ the waiter snottily corrected.

‘’Yeah- that. And some Jameson,’’ Stan said. The waiter promptly disappeared likely to secretly spit in their food, as Stan as has come to expect from all snobs.

‘’You drink in daylight,’’ Stan remarked.

‘’I just got fucked within an inch of my life, I deserve a fucking drink,’’ Kyle laughed, making Stan redden at the reminder at what they did earlier.

‘’Do you drink after every shoot?’’ Stan asked. He did, which is why he wanted to ask.

‘’Not always, sometimes I just get fucked up instead. Usually my boyfriend forbids it though,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Boyfriend?’’ Stan asked in surprise. ‘’You’re a porn star, and fuck random people, and you have a boyfriend?’’ Stan boggled. Kyle gave him a long hard stare.

‘’Everyone knows you can’t date a porn star. It’s the rules, because who could deal with the lack of monogamy? I was just seeing if you’d call my bullshit.’’

‘’Let me get to know you more, and then I’ll be able to call your bullshit more effectively,’’ Stan said, rolling his eyes.

‘’Well, I used to have one. Like, fucking years ago. He couldn’t deal with my career either, so I dumped his ass before he took anything else from me.’’

‘’Who was he?’’ Stan asked. Kyle laughed darkly.

‘’Some tanned smuck from New Jersey I brought with me to escape my parents. They disowned me when I told them I was dating him, and not even because he was a dickhead, because they disapproved of being gay. The utter assholes,’’ Kyle said.

Stan sympathised with this guy so much already.

‘’I’m sorry. That must have fucking sucked. My parents don’t know about me, after all this time. They still think I’m a struggling musician up here,’’ Stan said.

‘’You’re a musician?’’ Kyle smiled, his darkness mood gone as soon as it appeared.

‘’Yeah dude. Don’t ask me to play anything, I suck.’’

‘’What do you play?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’Guitar mostly, but I learned a little bit of piano in my teens. I had a goth phase,’’ Stan laughed, unable to believe he was saying this.

‘’Dude, I can play bass, we should form a band,’’ Kyle joked, sticking his tongue out. Stan laughed.

‘’And be called something gay like Red and the Raven,’’ Stan said.

‘’Hey, that’s not bad,’’ Kyle said, drinking from his tequila sunrise when the waiter came back with their drinks. Stan took a swig of his Jameson when they gave it to him, and smiled back at Kyle when he saw him staring over his orange drink. Kyle averted his eyes and took another sip.

The meal itself when it arrived was surprisingly really good. Stan had expected something fancy from a fancy place, ha, overpriced and a little overestimated- but he was impressed with the quality of his burger. Kyle had ordered a meat with garnish of some kind, with crispy looking balls on the side.

‘’What’s that?’’ Stan asked.

‘’ _Le bœuf bourguignon_ , as the French call it. Americans like us call it beef burgundy, with our cultureless tongues,’’ Kyle said, smiling before cutting and taking a bite of it.

‘’You seem to know your way around the French language,’’ Stan said.

‘’I know Hebrew and bit of Latin too.’’

‘’Wow,’’ Stan remarked. Kyle grinned.

‘’You’ve barely talked about yourself- I’ve been going on about my fucked up home life, I haven’t heard about yours. Where are you from? I know it’s not LA,’’ Kyle said.

‘’You’re right. I’m from this tiny ass mountain town in Colorado called South Park. I moved here when I was eighteen, but my parents still live there. They haven’t come here yet- but they don’t know about me.’’

‘’I wouldn’t know if my parents know about me. And I wouldn’t care, they mean nothing to me now,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Yeah well,’’ Stan said, a little unnerved by that, and Kyle’s frankness. It’s not the first time Stan’s worried about that coming his life too. At least he still talks to his mom and dad. ‘’It’s not like they would approve of what I’m doing anyway.’’

‘’What we’re doing Stan,’’ Kyle said with a smile. ‘’I doubt there’s any porn star where their parents know and are proud of them. If that’s the case- well, that’s fucked up.’’

‘’Why do we do it then?’’ Stan asked, flushing when he realised the dangerous territory that question presented. Like the kind that questioned his entire life choices. ‘’I mean, it’s looked down on, it’s not like any sane parents would approve- and it’s for a reason right?’’

Kyle laughed, and took another swig of his drink. He broke a smirk afterwards when Stan continued to stare at him.

‘’What answer do you want dude? We’re fucking on camera for people’s wanking pleasure. Simple as that, whether or not it’s bad depends on your philosophical view. So, do you hate it? Do you think it’s a sinful crime?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’I-‘’

‘’I see it as a way of living. It makes me money, money I use to survive on my own without my fucking parents. And it’s hot. I don’t fuck around with the truth. It satisfies me, so I don’t have to go around looking for abusive boyfriend who beats me to an inch to my life just because they can’t be in control of what I do.’’

‘’Ah- that happened to you?’’ Stan asked, growing quickly nervous as Kyle cut a glare and avoided his eyes again.

‘’Yeah, well. It’s in the fucking past, and now I’m rich and famous, what everyone wants right? Ha!’’

‘’Are you okay now?’’ Stan asked, concerned about this guy’s mental health. Kyle scoffed a laugh and sipped his sunrise.

‘’What kind of question is that? Of course I’m okay, I’ll let you know if I commit suicide. Meanwhile, I need a smoke or I’ll do it in here and really piss off the waiter. He was giving you looks by the way,’’ Kyle said.

‘’What?’’ Stan laughed.

‘’Did you notice? He was checking out your backside while we were ordering. Either he wants to fuck you or he’s recognised you from the porn he jerks off to,’’ Kyle laughed, digging through his pocket.

‘’Bullshit,’’ Stan said, nervous now. It’s not the first time he’s fucked around with waiters, but he doesn’t make a habit of it. Plus, he’s a little embarrassed. He realised he didn’t possess Kyle’s shamelessness.

‘’You should bone him. He’s cute,’’ Kyle said, standing up and tucking his cigarette behind his ear.

‘’No thanks,’’ Stan said, chuckling uneasily. ‘’I don’t fuck guys with moustaches.’’

‘’Ha! Wait why?’’ Kyle laughed.

‘’Um, they remind me of my dad,’’ Stan said as they stood up. ‘’Want to go halves?’’

Kyle shrugged, ‘’Whatever. I’ve got a tab here, I’ll pay at the end of the month. Just add it to mine, since I invited you here.’’

‘’You don’t have to-‘’

‘’Eh, I’ll shout you this time,’’ Kyle said, and he headed for the entrance. Stan trailed after him, not remembering that he was gonna pay and assert himself. This Red was trickier than he thought.

Kyle nodded to the register as he left the building, apparently conveying an unspoken agreement. This would have been easier if they just went to a fast food chain and ate greasy lard burgers.

‘’So tell me about your aversion with moustached men because they remind you of your father?’’ Kyle said when they were outside, and he was lighting his smoke.

‘’Um, it’s pretty simple. I don’t wanna be reminded of my dad when I’m fucking someone, you know? It’s kind of a boner killer,’’ Stan said, putting his hands in his pockets. Kyle leaned against the wall of the side of the building, where private parking was located. He blew out a train of smoke and looked back at Stan.

‘’I’ve gotta fuck men with beards all the time- some identical to my dad, doesn’t stop me,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Well not everyone has your level of class,’’ Stan said meanly, regretting it when Kyle’s sharp eyes sharpened even more.

‘’Whatever,’’ Kyle said, instead of whatever cold response he surely had ready on his tongue. ‘’I hardly care what people like you think of me anyway- I’ve heard it all already.’’

‘’Sorry- I didn’t mean-‘’

‘’Forget it. You think I care? You hate me, great, bye.’’

‘’I didn’t mean that,’’ Stan amended, joining Kyle in leaning on the wall, even as Kyle groaned and shifted away. ‘’I’m sorry- that was mean.’’

‘’Everyone is mean to me- they have been since I started this fucking career. Who are you but another entitled person who thinks they did better than me. I’ll be mean back, see if I care.’’

‘’I haven’t done better than you. And I’m in the same boat- see? I’m a porn star,’’ Stan said, shrugging. ‘’I get hate, but I ignore it because I’m not in social circles- like at all.’’

‘’Lucky you, but not everyone is so fortunate in not being slut-shamed.’’

‘’It’s not like I didn’t cop any flack for doing it,’’ Stan said, not sure why he was trying to make Kyle feel better. He’d been an asshole before. But Stan felt a solidarity to him, somehow.

‘’Uh huh. And what did they start you out doing? My first label wouldn’t give me jobs unless it involved being fucked by way older guys. I didn’t get a choice, and I had no money- no other options. And they call me a slut for it,’’ Kyle spat.

‘’Dude- you think I had an easy go when I first started out? My age was fucking exploited for money shots, okay. I wasn’t doing the fucking, I can tell you that.’’

‘’You should have- you were really good,’’ Kyle said. Stan looked at him, and Kyle went red.

‘’What?’’

‘’Well, you were. I said this earlier goddammit. I came too early- I don’t usually do that. And how much more emasculation can someone take from a guy like you who takes what he wants.’’

Stan was lost for words for a few moments, blinking as Kyle blew out another drag and looked out into the private parking lot with a red face.

‘’It’s just like you’re completely unaware of how this works- even though you’re obviously experienced- but just. Get a fucking clue! God, it’s like you’ve conveniently skipped all the hard bullshit the rest of us do. And then you get to be naturally good at it like that, it’s not fair okay? Your perfection irritates me.’’

Stan heard that, and he knew it was wrong, and Kyle would definitely get offended even more, but he couldn’t hold it in. First it was a snort, which turned into giggles, which turned into laughter.

Kyle gave him a scandalised look, and Stan laughed harder, hitting his head back against the brick wall.

‘’What the hell is so funny?’’ Kyle asked, narrowing his eyes. Stan felt high, laughing and laughing harder at Kyle’s expression, which was no longer intimidating but just funny. It was about time he saw the humour in this whole thing.

‘’Dude-‘’ he could barely utter a strong of words in between his chuckles. ‘’Seriously, oh my god.’’

‘’What!’’ Kyle barked.

Stan tried to breath in normally, bracing himself against the wall. ‘’My perfection irritates you. For real? I am not perfect, oh my god. I’m the furthest thing from it. I think you’re just talking like someone who got fucked really well.’’

‘’Stop laughing about it!’’ Kyle scowled, punching Stan’s arm, which only made him laugh harder. ‘’It’s not funny- I’m serious!’’

Stan absolutely did not believe him, and eventually Kyle’s scowl faltered into a momentary smirk. ‘’Fuck off,’’ Kyle scoffed, but he snorted when Stan flicked his shoulder in amusement. Stan laughed again, and eventually Kyle joined in.

Stan wasn’t sure how it happened, but by the time they finally stopped laughing, they were exchanging numbers, they were agreeing to meet again, and waving each other goodbye. Apparently Kyle lived close enough nearby to walk home.

And then Stan was back in his ratty old car, sitting in the drivers seat without moving. Wondering what the hell just happened.

When he got home, he didn’t bother pretending he was doing anything other than checking out Kyle’s job online. It was confusing to believe he had been entranced enough by his fellow industry actor that he was checking out his scene of the job. He never usually did that with anyone. He accepted he had to play his part, and said goodbye cordially afterwards, nothing curious beyond vague boredom at their sameness. So he wasn’t sure what was up with Red- Kyle, because he’d managed to thwart Stan’s typically aloofness with curiosity that he was beginning to feel a little accused about.

He sat in his ridiculous grand bedroom he bought because he could, typing in Red’s name. The was no way Kyle would have his real name out there. It’s a wonder he told Stan at all, since they were competing in a certain sense. Now he understood what Kyle meant back at the shooting mansion that he shouldn’t have let Kyle take all the money shots for himself. It was all a competition, and Kyle was currently winning.

And wasn’t he. When Stan finally found the right label that represented him, he was frankly stunned. He hadn’t directly thought about it, and of course it was there, and happening. But to see him, Kyle, literally having sex on camera. It was surprisingly jarring to witness, even just from his bedroom computer. The curtains were closed, like usual, though sometimes the regular housekeeper came in to let the sun cook the room in the mornings when Stan wasn’t home. The days he was still home, he was usually wasted, and too hungover to give a crap what that girl did in his house. It barely felt like it belonged to him. More like some non-existent celebrity left his gate open and Stan decided he wouldn’t mind if he did. That’s not what happened though. He raised his image to the point where those dreams about having a huge house as a kid were suddenly achievable, to finally make him feel like an adult. It was ironic that owning the enormous place made him feel like such a fucking kid pretending to be rich and popular, just a big fraud pretending to be older. He felt that most days, so be extension he also felt the chill of cold whiskey down his throat too.

The video Stan on a whim of morbid curiosity selected on the website, consisted of some non-special looking guy ramming Kyle, Kyle on his hands and knees with a purely pornographic display of pleasure on his face. Lidded eyes, red faced and sweating, his mouth falling open further each thrust that jolted his whole body forward.

Unsurprisingly, it was starting to make Stan hard. He felt guilty about getting an erection over it, because it was supposed to be just harmless research, not a nefarious fetish for Kyle and what he’d done in his career. He looked professional- he was professional, obviously. Stan would know having been inside him just like all these other guys claiming their five minutes of showtime with the redheaded twink star of the label. Stan supposed he was one of them, but at the end of the day it was Kyle growing famous with his rare hair colour and unattainable unique show stopper quality.

Stan tried not to pay his arousal attention, skimming over some other shoots advertised where he was presented in varied positions and scenarios. In some of them, there was plot, and Stan had to admit those were some of his favourites. Mostly because he got to see more of Kyle than the typical fucking or sucking routines. In one of them, Kyle was an innocent boy getting this big hulking landlord come through into his house, inspecting it in his monthly check up. In it, the inspector found clues to Red’s secret depravity, and the shot devolved into the landlord choking his dick down Red’s throat, telling him he needed to pay for being a whore, for making a mess on his property, for flaunting his fine ass around for the neighbours. Red nodded the entire time, his blasting green eyes doing that thing on the person whose dick he sucks, that made Stan come too early. This guy had the same problem, and following the spanking he gave Kyle, holding him over the bathroom counter with his arms pinned, he finally tore down Red’s ridiculously small underwear down and gave him the fucking Red was basically daring him to at that point.

That was the last straw for Stan, and he came stroking his dick to the sounds and looks of Kyle getting pounded to an inch of his life, crying out what he deserved to the beast of a landlord who held onto his neck and milked a moaning orgasm out of him, calling him his slut.

Stan cleaned up the evidence afterwards with his t-shirt, deciding it needed a wash too, and exiting the site and sliding away from the computer. He still felt guilty, though in their profession it wasn’t a big deal, really. Maybe it was because of the weirdness of hanging out afterwards. It’s true Stan didn’t usually do that. They’d agreed to keep in touch, though Stan didn’t think he’d be the one to make the move, and he was certain Kyle wouldn’t submit to do it. He was way too fucking proud.

Stan didn’t know why he wanted to. Kyle was such a dick. But he actually had fun talking to him, and the guy could laugh at himself after awhile. He should really stay safe and leave his social circle tight and enclosed.

So convincing himself is a bad idea was pointless when he picked up his phone anyway and called him. He was such a dumbass.

‘’Hello?’’ Kyle answered after a minute.

‘’Hey- it’s Stan. Raven- the guy you had lunch with,’’ Stan said, cursing himself for being awkward. ‘’Just checking it’s the right number.’’

‘’Oh, hey Stan. What’s up?’’

‘’Ha, yeah. So you know how we agreed to meet up again earlier?’’ Stan asked. ‘’Wanna do it again, or do something else?’’

‘’Um, yeah. We agreed to didn’t we? What are you thinking?’’

‘’Oh, I dunno. There’s some nice restaurants along the beach if you wanted to spend a day there of something- unless.’’

‘’Huh, that’s sounds interesting,’’ Kyle sounded distracted. ‘’I’ve never done that. When do you wanna? I can’t do Thursday or Friday, I’ve got a shoot. And I’m not doing Saturday because all the families swarm the place on the weekends.’’

‘’How about Wednesday next week?’’ Stan said. Kyle hummed.

‘’That could work. I’ll text you a time. I gotta go now though. See you later,’’ Kyle said, promptly hanging up just as Stan brightened at the date. Date- no. not a date, forget about it.

He needed some perspective that wasn’t his own, seriously. Stan stared at his phone, holding it uncertainly. Deciding screw it- he dialled another number as it picked up much quicker than Kyle had.

‘’Sup, bro?’’

‘’Hey, Kenny. Can I come over, I need to talk,’’ Stan said.

‘’Door’s always open dude, I’ll be waiting,’’ Kenny said, and then he hung up too. Stan sighed and tried to rack his brain, then just got his keys and walked out of the dark room without another stray thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. It's so hot in Australia T-T

‘’So what brings you to my humble abode Stanley?’’

The art deco mansion was actually extremely elaborate and South Beach for West Hollywood, and Stan always felt varying degrees of insane comfort and mild homophobia at the extreme gayness the whole place laid out. Kenny’s taste in design was very- Greek. Anything that had cocks or boobs or both, existed everywhere. He loved nude statues in the weirdest fucking places- there was even one next to the toilet. And printed tacky wallpaper seemed to be his guilty love. Stan hated it, and also loved it more than his own sad sack empty mansion.

Presently, Stan and Kenny were comfortably seated in his rumpus room shared with Kenny’s collection of busts- from the waist down. Kenny’s house man had brought them cocktails earlier, and Stan felt kinda rich whenever he was here where he couldn’t buying these things with his own money. It was fair justice that Kenny used to be the poorest person Stan knew, and now he was living his best life like a king.

‘’Um, I did a shoot today,’’ Stan said. Kenny knew he was a porn star.

Stan didn’t have any friends who weren’t porn stars themselves.

‘’Congrats dude- was it big bucks?’’ Kenny asked.

‘’Um- the pay was fair. But that’s not the issue why I’m here,’’ Stan said, realising he didn’t actually know why he was concerned enough to tell Kenny about this odd series of events. It had been awhile since a social call, at least.

‘’Oh shit- did Zel make you fuck a horse again?’’ Kenny asked.

‘’No. Kenny- what! _Again?_ Have _you_ actually fucked a horse?’’

Kenny shrugged and grinned.

‘’Tell me you’re joking or I won’t get over this,’’ Stan said.

‘’Okay, just kidding! God, you can’t take a joke,’’ Kenny snorted, sipping his martini and shaking his head. Stan had to be sure, he knew Kenny worked in the niche industry, where the untested and uncharted kinks of the media lay mostly undiscovered. Those who had discovered them, Kenny reigned as a pretty prominent celebrity there. It’s what paid for the mint statues, his admittedly impressive cars, fancy mansion, and house man.

Stan wouldn’t know what stuff Kenny actually did because it kind of disturbed him too much to know. So for all he knew bestiality was part of it. He pretended it wasn’t, because Kenny was his oldest friend, back from his school days, and the one who saved his life by giving him another career option where musician failed. They’d come to California together after high school.

‘’Okay so, this was a pretty standard filming. Cut and dry- honeymoon scene, all of that.’’ Stan explained. ‘’But- my co-star was this guy, they call him Red.’’

‘’Never heard of him,’’ Kenny said. ‘’He must be in the vanilla section of the pornsites.’’ In Kenny’s line of work, anything Kyle did was probably vanilla to him. Even when it seemed pretty damn hardcore to Stan. But he was admittedly a bit of a softie about this stuff. Vanilla appealed to him. It was simple, and sweet, and you knew you were actually skilled if you were really good in that way that other ‘skilled’ people weren’t.

‘’Anyway,’’ Stan took a gulp from his cocktail glass, letting the sweetly masked alcohol slip down his throat. ‘’Um, so we didn’t really get along. He was kind of an asshole. But- then, like. We did it- _fucked_ , and jesus. It was really good,’’ Stan admitted.

‘’So this guy gave you the fuck of your life?’’ Kenny grinned.

‘’No- he was the bottom,’’ Stan said. Any shame he had with Kenny was long out the window, when Kenny forced Stan to sit down and watch with him Stan’s first ever featured clip when they were 18.

‘’Do you think it was his fuck of his life then?’’ Kenny asked.

‘’Well, he got all embarrassed and said it was good afterwards, and that he didn’t usually say that. But- Kenny. We talked and, actually, we went out to lunch together afterwards.’’

‘’Woah- since when do you do that? You don’t even do that with me anymore,’’ Kenny said.

‘’I know! I just- I think he rattled me somehow. I checked him out online before I called you,’’ Stan said, looking away when he knew Kenny would understand.

‘’You went and blew your load for him didn’t you? Jesus Stan, sexual attraction is good and all, but when you’re still obsessed after you fuck them, it can get dangerous in our line of work,’’ Kenny warned.

‘’I know that! Kenny- I do. I’m just, unsure now. Because we planned to meet again, and I don’t want this to get any more complicated if it’s going in that direction.’’

‘’So cut him off- goodbye, done and dusted,’’ Kenny said.

‘’But- maybe that won’t happen?’’ Stan tried. ‘’Maybe we’ll be friends. He’s actually pretty nice. And he’s had a hard life.’’

‘’Fuck him- who hasn’t?’’ Kenny said. ‘’Stan, you’re talking weird. Who even is this guy- what’s he look like?’’

‘’He’s our age dude. And like- he’s got this really cute curly red hair. It’s where he gets his name- but he told me his real one too. And these big green eyes, but they’re tough and sharp. Like he won’t tolerate anyone’s shit. And he’s short and lithe- but like, dressed really well-‘’

‘’Stop! Before I fall in love with him too,’’ Kenny rolled his eyes.

‘’Fuck off,’’ Stan scoffed, flushing.

‘’Well I don’t know about you, but this raises some red flags with me. I wanna meet this guy, I’ll tag along when you guys see each other next. If I see he’s a douchebag, I won’t worry because you hate douchebags. If he’s decent, he’ll end this quickly for you if he knows what’s best.’’

‘’Why’s it so terrible to have a friend who’s a co-worker?’’ Stan asked, annoyed.

‘’Because in our profession- we’re having sex with them maybe?’’ Kenny said sarcastically. ‘’Dude you’re not gonna win with this. You’ve gotta be completely casual and have not a hint of jealousy in your bones for anything like that to work. And I know for a fact that you do. If you’re planning on banging him again, that is.’’

‘’I wasn’t!’’ Stan denied, though maybe it was a lie that he wasn’t hoping for it.

‘’Okay okay, I’ll stop busting your balls,’’ Kenny surrendered, draining his drink. ‘’Margie? Can you come here please?’’ Kenny called.

Kenny’s house man came scurrying into the room, dressed decadently in a way Kenny definitely had nefarious purposes for. The short skinny blonde man looked no older than 17, though Stan had confirmed earlier that he was in his twenties, thankfully. Because he was also certain that Kenny was fucking his maid on a regular basis.

‘’Yes sir?’’ he said anxiously, holding his fists together.

‘’Leo, be a dear and fetch me my phone to check my schedule. I have to plan a stakeout with Stan’s newest lover.’’

‘’Rightaway!’’ Leopold exclaimed happily, obviously gobbling up the chance to follow orders. Kenny likely had a field day with it. Stan found their situation kind of gross, because they didn’t even bother hiding it and Stan knew Kenny wanted him to see it, just so the bastard could gloat.

‘’Did you see that Stan?’’ Kenny grinned when Leopold hurried off.

‘’Yes Kenneth,’’ Stan said in exasperation.

‘’I’m keeping that boy, he’ll stay with me in this house forever- just you watch. I pay him ridiculously good- he could hire me.’’

‘’So you’re gonna marry him?’’

‘’God no!’’ Kenny said. ‘’He and I don’t suit marriage- trust me. It’s better this way, and it doesn’t hurt him or my career in any way.’’

‘’Why don’t you suit it?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Eh, we got hitched in vegas this one time,’’ Kenny shrugged. ‘’I was high.’’

‘’Fuck Kenny! Are you serious?’’

‘’Yeah dude,’’ Kenny laughed. ‘’Margie was like 20, I’d just hired him a few months before. Annd, you know, a certain amounts of times you fuck someone and you tend to catch feelings- you should know.’’

‘’Screw you,’’ Stan said, folding his arms. Kenny was never gonna let this go, he was realising.

‘’Heh, well anyway. Once we sobered up and everything, things quickly fell to shit. We’re doing well right now because we figured out a way to work while I do this job. And he likes being useful to people. So what that I bent him over the very couch you’re sitting on not half an hour before you got here?’’ Kenny said.

Stan widened his eyes and realised where he was sitting. ‘’Aw- aww! Sick dude!’’

‘’It’s always a pleasure bringing you here Stan,’’ Kenny smiled. ‘’I always give you my favourite chair! The one I make constant passionate love in. It’s only fair since you’re missing out.’’

‘’I fucking hate you.’’

‘’You love me,’’ Kenny sighed. ‘’Ah, thank you Leo,’’ Leopold appeared again, handed Kenny his phone and beamed, standing there over Kenny like he was hoping for another order.

‘’So when do you wanna do this thing?’’ Kenny asked.

‘’Wednesday next week,’’ Stan said.

‘’You’re so damn lucky Stan. Wednesday is my day off in a week filled with shit to do,’’ Kenny said, shaking his head. ‘’You can text me a time when you and your illicit porn star lover figure it out.’’

‘’Please stop calling him my lover,’’ Stan said.

‘’Too late Stan, you’ve revealed too much to me, and I know you better than that. You wanna date this guy- I can tell,’’ Kenny said, pointed at him accusingly.

‘’No- dude!’’ Stan said. ‘’I just- wanna get to know him.’’

‘’Code for fucking, with love involved,’’ Kenny said.

‘’Oh jeez, I think you said that to me once,’’ Leopold said nervously.

‘’Yeah see, it’s universal code,’’ Kenny affirmed. Leopold smiled at him. Stan wanted to barf.

‘’Just please don’t bring that shit up when you come please- he’s flighty enough as it is.’’

‘’Oh is he now? You never mentioned that. I wonder why a porn star who has casual sex with multiple people isn’t ready to settle down and have eight kids with you Stanley?’’

‘’I thought you said you were done busting my balls. Jesus Christ,’’ Stan said.

‘’What’s that saying?’’ Kenny looks to Leopold, who shrugs. ‘’Like, I think even Rick and Morty made fun of it once. That a porn star with another porn star is doomed to failure. Just remember that Stan.’’

Stan had also considered that. But it wasn’t like he was planning that, Kenny was just being a little asshole assuming shit.

‘’Well, I came here hoping you’d be supportive and help me figure this stuff out, but I’m glad you did and said exactly what I should have expected you’d do and say.’’

‘’Anytime dude,’’ Kenny said, hoisting his empty glass. ‘’My door’s always open.’’

‘’Oh! Do you want a refill mister?’’ Leopold asked.

‘’That would be awesome Margie, thanks sweetheart,’’ Kenny pet Leopold’s head fondly, which made him blush and coo. ‘’How about it Stanley?’’ Kenny said. Stan had nothing else to do, and his own house’s drinking routine was more in lieu of alcoholism.

‘’Fuck it, fine,’’ Stan said, and let Leopold accept his glass for a refill.

**

Stan leaned against his car while he waited for Kyle to arrive. It was midday, on Venice Pier beach, facing the restaurant he agreed to meet Kyle.

He was taking occasional sips of his flask out of nerves, though he wasn’t sure why he had them. He was dressed up a little more than the first day, wearing his best jeans and a dark buttoned up shirt he didn’t think he’d find a use for. Usually he stuck with plain t-shirts. He was not trying to impress Kyle or anything. And anyway it wasn’t a date. Kenny said he was on his way.

Stan scrolled through the texts making sure it was the right time, even though he’d arrived earlier than he had to. They’d made a reservation here, and apparently the restaurant had really good seafood. And it had a bar, Stan made sure to check.

His worst fear today was mostly making an idiot of himself, or Kenny saying something embarrassing about him like a mother talking about her son being potty trained. The guy was on a very relaxed wave these days, he literally couldn’t give a fuck about things he used to. Suddenly having fucktons of money probably did that. He wouldn’t care if he damned Stan by talking about how he used to barf on girls when they kissed him.

It was hot today, but when wasn’t that true. Stan had on a pair of sunglasses, glad they could hide for now his anxious expression. And why the fuck-

‘’Hey Stan.’’

Kyle appeared beside him with no warning, and Stan’s heart skipped a beat, but he supressed his surprise and turned to him.

‘’Hey dude,’’ they hugged, and Stan tried to figure out if it was weird.

Nah- it was just friendly. It wasn’t the most intimate they’d been, considering.

‘’Oh yeah- um. Is it okay if my friend Kenny joins us?’’ Stan asked, unable to believe he forgot to tell Kyle yet. ‘’He’s in the business too.’’

‘’Oh- um, alright,’’ Kyle said cautiously. Kyle was dressed really nicely, in those same boots as before, and a forest green dress shirt tucked into black jeans. He pulled an expensive looking pair of sunglasses off his head and tucked them into his shirt. ‘’Is he coming soon?’’

‘’Yeah- he should be here any minute now,’’ Stan answered.

‘’Cool.’’

‘’So- how are you?’’ Stan asked, cringing at himself.

‘’Fine. You?’’

‘’Yeah- uh, I’m good.’’

They were silent for a awhile, and Stan’s chest felt like dying at the suffocating awkwardness. Kyle went ahead and jumped up to sit on the boot of his car beside him. Stan didn’t really care, it was a crappy car anyway, and Kyle probably realised that.

‘’Want one?’’ Kyle had pulled out a cigarette pack, offering them to Stan.

‘’No thanks, I don’t really smoke,’’ Stan said.

‘’Figures you’d be the one person in this city who doesn’t smoke,’’ Kyle said, lighting up one clamped between his lips.

‘’My uncle’s- um, _friend_ , died of lung cancer,’’ Stan said, still a little too sensitive to call him _gay lover_ like everyone had before the diagnosis. ‘’It doesn’t make me wanna jump ship for the whole inhaling burning smoke thing.’’

Kyle just laughed. ‘’I’m sorry about your uncle’s lover though.’’

‘’What? How did you know that?’’ Stan boggled. Seriously- how the fuck-

‘’It’s the way you said it. Uncle? Yeah- he’s gay already. But you said friend like a closet case would. Which is- full of shit,’’ Kyle explained, blowing out a line of smoke.

‘’You’re very inciteful,’’ Stan remarked.

‘’Thank you,’’ Kyle said. ‘’You have to be able to call people’s bullshit in this place, or you won’t survive. You should know.’’

‘’Well, I suppose,’’ Stan shrugged. ‘’I wouldn’t call myself a lie detector like you though.’’

‘’But you know a fake douchebag when you see one,’’ Kyle said.

‘’How would you know?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Because I acted like one when we met dude,’’ Kyle said. ‘’And you hated me- admit it.’’

‘’I didn’t- hate you,’’ contempt was a better word for it.

‘’I don’t regret doing it, but I am sad that my first impression can never be recovered with you.’’

‘’Well fuck it then,’’ Stan said, feeling bold. ‘’Impress me now to get it back,’’ he grinned, knowing what a smartass he was being, considering it seemed obvious Stan was the one trying to impress. Kyle smirked.

‘’Whatever would I have to do to impress you?’’ Kyle grinned, raising his eyebrows.

‘’I don’t know,’’ Stan returned his smirk. ‘’What would you do?’’

‘’Hmm- something to do with my mouth, certainly,’’ Kyle said, pondering. Stan flushed, and felt a magnetic pull coming from Kyle. And he was really fucking glad Kenny arrived before he followed it.

He would have broken every rule he set for himself in that moment of heavy weakness.

They both turned to Kenny, who called out to them and walked over. He had on an embarrassingly flashy jacketless suit on, which was his trademark style when he wanted to show off. Stan supposed he wanted to show off to Kyle. This was already a travesty.

‘’You must be Kyle!’’ Kenny said, embracing Kyle. Kyle gave Stan a conflicted look from over his shoulder, and Stan could only shrug. ‘’Wow- isn’t it fantastic to meet fellow artists. I’m Kenny.’’

‘’Hey,’’ Kyle said. ‘’Stan only just informed me you were coming.’’

‘’Oh did he now?’’ Kenny looked to Stan, giving him a smug look Stan didn’t appreciate. ‘’We did plan this shortly after you guys did.’’

‘’Oh, you did huh,’’ Kyle’s sharpness returned, and Stan was disappointed. He much preferred when Kyle was smiling and amused, like just before.

‘’Well come on in, let’s go get fat!’’ Kenny exclaimed, walking over to the restaurant. They followed his lead, and Stan noticed Kyle on the way lean over to him.

‘’Not kosher dude,’’ Kyle whispered to him, giving him a look. He probably meant the whole Kenny thing. If Stan had known it was gonna fuck things, he would have just flipped Kenny off when he suggested it. He was just here to stakeout Kyle’s personality anyway. Stan thought Kyle was pretty good, he didn’t know why Kenny thought this was necessary. Goddammit.

Once inside the establishment, a waiter brought them over to their beachview table reservation. Kyle sat beside Stan, and Kenny sat facing them.

‘’Any drinks to start?’’ the waiter asked.

They all ordered alcohol, and Stan felt like this wasn’t gonna be light friendly lunch, exactly. The ocean looked pristine from where they sat, at least.

‘’So Kyle, you met Stan at a filming right?’’ Kenny said, apparently getting right into it.

‘’Yes I did. I haven’t heard your name around though Kenny? Where are you located?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’You wouldn’t have heard about it. We do serious kinky shit over there,’’ Kenny smirked.

‘’Try me,’’ Kyle said, Stan heard the bitchiness creeping into his tone. He wondered if they would actually fight in here.

‘’The SanchezStudio,’’ Kenny said. ‘’We don’t have a pun in the name like your vanilla sites do. Because only the true diehards know about it.’’

‘’You think our work is vanilla?’’ Kyle said, raising his lip. Stan felt caught between something. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought Kenny into this. He was such a dumbass.

‘’Fucking a hole is fun and all, but every smuck on the planet including animals can do the same thing,’’ Kenny smiled. ‘’What I do is actual art.’’

‘’Okay- I think that’s a bit-‘’ Stan held his hands up.

‘’Your ‘art’ is getting what? Two views a month for you molesting a stick. I’m getting thousands a week for what I do,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Wow, congrats. You’ve got a functional asshole for people like Stan to fuck into, what talent,’’ Kenny clapped condescendingly.

‘’What the fuck is your problem?’’ Kyle spat. ‘’You just stroll up here expecting everyone to kiss your ass, and then think you’re better than me? You’re nothing special sweetheart.’’

‘’Oh, our drinks are here, hold that thought Jerseyite,’’ Kenny said, collecting his glass from the waiter. Stan was too set on edge, silenced by them. He took a big gulp from his whiskey, and they all followed suit.

‘’Okay- how the fuck do you know I’m from Jersey asshole?’’ Kyle said.

‘’Stan told me bitch. That’s right, he was my friend first,’’ Kenny sneered.

‘’Oh! I see, you’re jealous Stan’s not interested in your pathetic ass anymore. Sorry dickhole, but he likes me now.’’

‘’Guys-‘’ Stan flushed, and he had to take another sip to handle this.

‘’And what if he was in love with you huh?’’ Kenny said. ‘’would you just be cool with that too?’’

‘’Kenny!’’ Stan exclaimed, hitting his hands down on the table, causing a scene. He felt stares around him, and leant in. ‘’Both of you, shut the fuck up. This is so wrong, jesus christ.’’

‘’Please tell me you can see he’s being an asshole,’’ Kyle asked.

‘’I can see both of you are obviously being assholes. You just met- the fuck!’’

‘’He’s a porn star Stanley,’’ Kenny said. ‘’How good can he be?’’

‘’We’re all porn stars retard, what the fuck of it?’’ Stan hissed.

‘’Do you actually think I’m such a dick that I’d go and fuck Stan over?’’ Kyle asked Kenny.

‘’You don’t know Stan,’’ Kenny replied. ‘’He’s fragile.’’

‘’Kenny- stop this,’’ Stan said. ‘’Enough.’’

‘’The truth hurts Stanley, I’m just trying prove this dick isn’t worth it.’’

‘’How dare you,’’ Kyle fumed. ‘’Who elected you Stan’s mother? He can be friends with me if he goddamn chooses.’’

‘’I elected myself assface. You know, being Stan’s oldest friend has some privileges. Not that you’d know- because what? You met a week ago, just because you had a good fuck.’’

‘’That’s none of your business,’’ Kyle scowled. ‘’You don’t agree with this guy do you?’’ Kyle nudged Stan.

‘’I- dude,’’ Stan hesitated. Then he said screw it, and drowned his glass down his throat. He sighed when he put it back down, and gave himself some confidence. ‘’Kenny, apologise for being an ass. Kyle, forgive Kenny, and get the fuck over it.’’

‘’Why would I apologise for being a martyr?’’ Kenny said, sticking his tongue out at Kyle.

‘’I’m not forgiving him. He’s a total dick,’’ Kyle retorted.

‘’You’re both acting like goddamn children. I expected you to act more diplomatically Ken, instead of just attacking Kyle. Of course he’s gonna respond negatively.’’

‘’What the hell are you talking about?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’Stanley here wanted me to decide if you’re worthy to stay in contact with despite your complicated professions,’’ Kenny said.

‘’I didn’t want you to!’’ Stan argued. ‘’You just think you have to.’’

‘’Minor details darling,’’ Kenny waved him off.

‘’You don’t even know me,’’ Kyle glared at Kenny. ‘’And who the fuck doesn’t tell someone they’re bringing their childhood friend along to lunch Stan?’’

‘’I- forgot,’’ Stan said lamely.

‘’It feels like those situations where you’re so connected you just expect to bring each along to everything. And if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re fucking!’’ Kyle said loudly.

Kenny apparently couldn’t hold it in any longer. He exploded with laughter, and banged his fists against the table. If the whole restaurant hadn’t been staring before, they were now. Stan felt pale, and vaguely sick in the stomach from all this drama.

‘’Hold it- hold on,’’ Kenny wheezed, putting his hands up feebly. ‘’If we were fucking? Who would be the top?’’

‘’Well I don’t fucking know!’’ Kyle shouted, making Kenny croak with laughter.

‘’Kyle,’’ Stan said quietly. ‘’That’s not happening. Kenny’s gay with his maid.’’

‘’What?’’ Kyle looked beyond angry, and Kenny was still pissing himself laughing.

‘’Dude, this is so weird,’’ Stan confessed, holding his face.

‘’You better explain this shit to me right now Stan. Or I’m not sticking around to be mocked again,’’ Kyle warned.

‘’Kyle- I don’t know. I feel fucking insane right now- you two hate each other. We haven’t even ordered-‘’

‘’Okay fine,’’ Kyle stood up quickly, slamming his chair back in. ‘’Come with me right now,’’ he said tightly.

‘’What-‘’ Stan stood up anyway, and was basically yanked away and pulled by Kyle away from the table. He didn’t want to say anything at risk of pissing Kyle off any further, but his head was too confused to really take in anything else. Kyle brought him into the men’s restroom. He shoved him against the sink counter.

‘’What the fuck Stan!’’ Kyle growled.

‘’Dude- I said, I don’t know-‘’

‘’No- you knew very well and didn’t tell me. Just when I thought I actually met a good one, you’re just a jerkface like the rest of them. Bringing that asshole here? Letting him verbally assault me like that? What the fuck are you even wanting to accomplish here?’’

‘’I didn’t- I’m sorry. Kenny- he’s intense sometimes.’’

‘’Oh you’re sorry? That’s nice, well have fun being sorry when I walk out and you never see me again. I don’t have to put up with this!’’

‘’Kyle- please. I wanna see you again! I think you’re great. I hate Kenny for doing this too- trust me I do!’’ Stan tried.

‘’You’re unbelievable,’’ Kyle snarled.

‘’You can walk away if you want. I don’t blame you. We didn’t get along at first. We barely know each other- it’s okay. It’s unfair to you to put up with that right off the bat,’’ Stan sighed and relaxed against the counter, rubbing his temple.

‘’I wouldn’t have minded meeting your friend if they hadn’t been so horrible,’’ Kyle said. ‘’Am I just supposed to go out and be nice to them now?’’

‘’No! I mean, you can- but. You guys had a rough time- like us, kinda. And you can fuck him if that’s what it takes to get over it. I won’t be in your way,’’ it actually disturbed him thinking about it, but he didn’t mention that. He needed Kyle to know he was serious, and he’d salvage what he could out of this disaster.

‘’I don’t- wanna fuck him,’’ Kyle said, and came up beside Stan and leaned against the counter, staring at the ground. ‘’He just pisses me off. I feel like I need to relax otherwise I’ll rip his face off if I see him again.’’

‘’Well.’’

‘’And- I don’t wanna leave your life- after just getting into it,’’ Kyle said, turning to him. Stan met his sad stare.

‘’I don’t really get to meet people very often,’’ Stan admitted. ‘’You’re the first person I’ve actually liked in my job. And- and it was a really good fuck.’’

‘’It was _really_ good,’’ Kyle said, groaning in his voice.

‘’God- I just. I wish I could have reversed today before everything went to shit.’’

‘’It hasn’t gone to shit Stan. I’m just a drama queen. I’m working on that.’’

‘’Maybe I’ll just kick Kenny’s ass after this,’’ Stan said, glad he said it when Kyle laughed under his breath.

‘’Don’t do that, or I’ll start too. And we wouldn’t wanna kill him for real,’’ Kyle joked.

‘’Will you be okay if we go back out there?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Probably not. I’m still pissed,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Is there something I could do to help you relax?’’ Stan asked, wanting to help him be okay again. Kyle slid his eyes to meet Stan’s, smirking.

‘’Maybe- there’s something you could do.’’

**

Stan and Kyle had crashed into the nearest stall. Apparently too rushed for preparation, Stan used the hand lotion available in the fancy bathroom to slick himself up, frenzied and careless as he pinned Kyle up against the door, both pants down and slid his dick inside him while Kyle tightened his legs around Stan’s waist. The moans Kyle made as he lost himself deeper were obscene, the whole thing was obscene. Stan should have known this would happen.

The real thrusting once he was seated ball-deep inside Kyle, was no less frantic and tactless. Just wild and careless in their need, Stan fucked Kyle up against the door, holding one hand under Kyle for support, the other against the door for traction, while Kyle grappled Stan’s neck tightly.

‘’Ungh, yeah, take that dick,’’ Stan groaned, stuffing Kyle full of cock.

‘’More, more,’’ Kyle whined, pinching his eyes shut. ‘’Help me relax Stan.’’

‘’You’ve been been stressed out _huh?_ ’’ Stan filled him deep, only thrusting to fill him deeper, so warm. ‘’Do you need me to give your hungry ass what it needs to calm down?’’

‘’Yes!’’ Kyle wailed. ‘’ _Ahh_ \- Gimme my medicine to get better.’’

‘’Need to take your- _ung,_ meds- need my come filling you up to make you better?’’ This was drifting into a weird sub-branch of dirty talk, and Stan was kind of getting into it.

Kyle banged himself against the door, crying out with hot red cheeks as Stan slammed himself into him. Stan grabbed for his dick, jerking it quickly while Kyle whimpered and grabbed for Stan’s hair. He pulled it hard, and Stan reacted by pumping Kyle faster.

‘’What is it you need again?’’ Stan asked, too far into his daze to care he was being repetitive. Kyle seemed to hardly know what universe he was in, sweat slick skin slapping together.

‘’I need-‘’ Kyle moaned profusely, shameless. ‘’I need your big dick. Filling me up. Giving this slut what I need to survive. I need Stan’s come to survive- give it over. It’s _mine_.’’

Stan started pistoning his hips rapidly, losing control of himself from that. He breathed into Kyle’s neck, it felt like a million degrees in here.

‘’You just come here today to take my cock did you? Only see me so you’d get fucked by this dick again?’’

‘’Ah- _yeah_ ,’’ Kyle breathed heavily. ‘’I just want your dick making me full- I couldn’t stop thinking about it _Stan_.’’

The way he said Stan’s name took Stan off guard. He finished Kyle off while he came, spottied vision as he filled Kyle full of come like they both wanted it to. Kyle screamed when he gave it over to him.

It took them a minute to calm down, both breathless and overly hot. Stan felt drenched in his own sweat, sliding out of Kyle’s fucked out ass and leaking come along with it. He released Kyle and let him stand on the ground again, still wrapped up close together despite the heat. His legs were shaking.

‘’Oh god, we fucked again,’’ Kyle said when they regained their breath, his eyes still closed.

‘’Yeah,’’ Stan said, too tired to say anything more substantial. They blinked at each other slowly, still recovering.

‘’Thank you- I feel better now,’’ Kyle said, half-closed eyes, smiling dazedly. Stan wanted to lick his cheek. It just looked so hot and pink.

‘’Could we even go back out there looking like this?’’ Stan wondered, seeing Kyle’s flush skin and sex messed hair, and knowing his was worse because of his straight hair that couldn’t hide it.

‘’Who cares? I’m done giving a shit,’’ Kyle said. ‘’Seriously- thank you. I needed that.’’

They redressed, and no doubt Kyle was ruined down there, no prep, big cock, leaking come out his stretched out ass. Stan tried not to think about it any further, before he got hard again.

He also ignored the incoming dump of angst that this little venture would create with them. He pushed it away for now, because that fuck was even better than the last time, and it was in the bathroom of a seafood restaurant.

They eventually left the stall and splashed their faces with water to reduce the flush. Stan patted down his hair with wetness as best he could, but it was still kind of obvious.

When they walked out to re-join the table, Kyle lingered a little close to Stan, and Stan tried not to let it bring back his blush. They came to the table to find meals on it, and Kenny making work of his own.

‘’Hope you don’t mind, but you were taking too long, so I ordered for us,’’ Kenny said as they sat down. Stan saw Kyle wince when he sat down, out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t know why it made him want to lick his ear.

‘’It’s okay,’’ Kyle said, surprisingly civil. Though when Stan checked him to make sure, Kyle just looked ridiculously calm and sated, still pink in the cheeks. He turned and smiled at Stan.

‘’I got us the Chef’s recommendation. These lobsters are fucking ace,’’ Kenny said.

‘’So, um. You’re okay Kenny?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Yeah dude. I must have been hungry. I get really bitchy when I’m hungry. Sorry about that Kyle, I didn’t mean to be such a dick,’’ Kenny actually seemed sincere, and he must have been ravished, because he looked as happy as Kyle did. Though in a different way, he supposed.

‘’It’s all good Kenny,’’ Kyle laughed a little, and started eating. ‘’I know a thing or two about being bitchy.’’

Stan felt like laughing insanely over the progression of today, and of these two. But he was punch-drunk, so just laughed normally instead.

‘’Hey we should do a threesome film sometime,’’ Kenny said. There were three drained cocktail glasses beside him.

They all laughed hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me if you choose :3](https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/)


End file.
